Roy Thomas
Roy Thomas (Missouri, 21 de novembro de 1940) é um escritor americano. Autor de histórias em quadrinhos e redator, o sucessor de Stan Lee como editor-chefe da Marvel Comics. Ele é mais conhecido por ter introduzido o personagem Conan, o Bárbaro nos quadrinhos norte-americanos, lançando um gênero de histórias conhecido como Espada & Feitiçaria e trazendo o criador de Conan, Robert E. Howard, de volta a proeminência. Tem como característica o amor pelos quadrinhos da Era dourada e seus heróis — particularmente os super-heróis dos idos de 1940, como a equipe conhecida como Sociedade de Justiça da América . Como autor escreveu os titulos da Marvel: X-Men e Os Vingadores. Da DC Comics:' All-Star Squadron (Comando Invencível), entre muitos outros. editarCarreira Thomas foi um membro ativo na Era de prata dos quadrinhos quando organizou fã-clubes nos idos de 1960 — tinha como ídolo Dr. Jerry Bails, primeiro estudioso sério dos quadrinhos americanos, que chegou a elaborar um catálogo dos personagens dos anos 40. O renascimento dos super-heróis (Era de Prata) dos quadrinhos durante esse período levou Thomas a criar uma fanzine intitulada Alter-Ego para seu ídolo, com um grupo de fãs. Thomas, já no segundo grau de literatura inglesa, era um colaborador entusiasmado da AE, e começou como redator em 1964. Em 1965, Thomas veio a cidade de Nova Iorque fazer um trabalho na DC Comics, como assistente de Mort Weisinger, então redator das revistas do Super-homem . "Eu já tinha escrito um Jimmy Olsen alguns meses antes, enquanto ainda estava em St. Louis", Thomas lembrou. "Trabalhei na DC por oito dias, em junho e julho de 1965". Antes de aceitar um trabalho na Marvel Comics:" Fui empregado após ter feito um teste para escritor' com Stan Lee, e meu primeiro título oficial na Marvel era 'escritor de apoio' (writer staff). Eu não fui empregado como um redator. Fui incumbido de durante 40 horas por semana a datilografar manuscritos com o gerente de produção Sol Brodsky e sua secretária, Flo Steinberg. Todo o mundo que aparecia no escritorio da Marvel passava por mim, e o telefone não parava de tocar. Stan verificava todas as histórias acabadas com Sol, fazendo as correções antes de passar adiante, bem na minha frente, e isso acabava com a minha concentração. Além de me pedir para fazer isto ou aquilo, ou perguntar em que número teria acontecido algo, porque eu sabia muito sobre continuidade de Marvel neste periodo. Rapidamente tornou-se claro que a coisa de datilografo não funcionava, e Stan me promoveu para ser um redator assistente, que imediatamente terminou com toda a minha folga“. editarMarvel Comics Stan Lee era o redator-chefe da Marvel publications, com seu irmão, Larry Lieber. Thomas recolhia as sobras como escritor por meio período das histórias planejadas por Lee. Thomas logo se tornou o primeiro escritor da Marvel a manter uma presença regular, o que alguns dos veteranos dos quadrinhos como Robert Bernstein, Ernie Hart, Leon Lazarus e Don Rico, e os recém-chegados Steve Skeates e Denny O'Neil (que fora recomendado por Thomas meses antes) não tinham. O próprio Thomas diz, que sua estréia na Marvel foi na aventura romântica "O que serei?" em Millie, a Modelo lançado em Modeling with Millie #44 (dez. 1965) — os créditos foram inadvertidamente retirados desta glamourosa produção, resultando que esta estréia ficou fora da maioria dos artigos sobre o autor. Seu primeiro roteiro de super-herói da Marvel foi "A minha vida pela sua...", em "Homem de Ferro” (Iron Man) editado em Tales of Suspense #73 (jan. 1966), feito a partir de um esboço de Stan Lee com a secretaria Steinberg. Thomas estima que Lee re-escreveu metade desta tentativa de obra de arte. Outros esforços de Thomas foram os romances para adolescentes na Marvel com títulos como Patsy e Hedy #104-105 (fevereiro - abril de 1966) e duas histórias do "Doutor Estranho", planejadas por Lee e Steve Ditko, em Strange Tales #143-144 (abril-maio de 1966). Por este tempo ele também escreveu duas histórias para a Charlton Comics como autor freelancer: "A segunda guerra de Tróia" na revista Vulcan´s Son #50 (janeiro de 1966) e "O olho de Horus" em Blue Beetle #54 (março 1966). "Quando Stan viu as histórias escritas por mim para a Charlton no estilo de Gardner Fox, ficou muito impressionado" e logo lhe deu seu primeiro título regular. Thomas diz. "Foi uma boa coisa eu já ter meu trabalho na Marvel neste ponto! Eu acho que fui à pessoa certa, no momento certo e no lugar certo. Se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse ali, não teria dado tão certo". O primeiro título da Marvel dado a Thomas que o escreveu por um grande período foi a série da Segunda Guerra Mundial, Sgt. Fury e seu comando, iniciando com o número #29 (abril 1966) e continuando até o #41 (abril 1967), incluindo o anual de 1966 e Sgt. Fury Especial #2. Depois foi o redator do super-grupo de mutantes X-Men, números 20 a 42 (maio 1966 - março 1968). Finalmente, se encarregou dos The Avengers (Os Vingadores), começando no #35 (dezembro de 1966) e continuando até o meio da década de 1970. Essa notável carreira foi marcada por um forte sentimento de continuidade, e com histórias que reuniam todos os personagens do universo da Marvel, como a da Guerra Kree-Skrull nos números #89-97 (junho 1971 - março 1972). Thomas retornou aos X-Men no número #56 (maio 1969) quando a série estava para ser cancelada. Todos os esforços para salvá-la falharam — o título terminou com o número #66 — Thomas colaborou com o desenhista Neal Adams a partir do #63 (dez. 1969). Em 1972, quando Lee se tornou diretor da Marvel, Thomas sucedeu-o como redator-chefe. Thomas neste tempo tinha lançado Conan,o Barbaro, um sucesso que abriria caminho para outras adaptações literárias, combinando um texto ágil com ilustrações ao estilo das Beaux Arts de Barry Windsor-Smith. Ele lançou novos títulos com a incomum série de "des-unidos" Defenders', ajudou a criar novos personagens como o Motoqueiro Fantasma (Ghost Rider) e por detrás da cena trabalhou para lançar um renovado X-Men que enfim ressurgiria como um blockbuster (campeão de vendas da Editora). Thomas, deixou o cargo de redator em agosto de 1974 mas continuou a escrever as histórias de Conan para a Marvel Comics, que lançou também revistas em branco & preto. Ele continuou colaborando com a Marvel escrevendo os títulos principais, incluindo as bandeiras da Editora The Fantastic Four(Quarteto Fantástico) e The Amazing Spider-Man (Homem-Aranha). Lançou What If... (O que aconteceria se...)[1] , um título que explorou histórias de vários heróis Marvel, dando-lhes continuidades diferentes das seguidas pela cronologia normal das revistas. Além disso, ele continuou a exprimir seu amor pela era dourada dos quadrinhos escrevendo a série dos Invasores com os heróis daquela época. Foi o artífice da adaptação do filme Star Wars pela Marvel. editarDC Comics e posterior carreira Em 1981, depois de varios anos de trabalho autonomo para a Marvel e de uma disputa com o redator-chefe Jim Shooter, Thomas assinou um contrato de exclusividade por três anos com a DC. Ali ele começou a escrever a Wonder Woman(Mulher Maravilha) e, com o desenhista Gene Colan, que atualizou as roupas do personagem. Ele também criou a série espada e feitiçaria Arak, Son of Thunder(Arak, o filho do trovão) e o divertido Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew(Capitão Cenoura e sua trupe animal). Thomas realizou um sonho de infância ao escrever para a Sociedade da Justiça (JSA). Ressuscita o grupo da Idade dourada em Liga de Justiça da América #193 e continua em Comando Invencível, escrevendo aventuras retrô com os combatentes da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Além dos heróis da JSA, Thomas também ressuscitou personagens como Liberty Belle (Bela Mulher), Johnny Quick, o Shining Knight (Cavaleiro Brilhante), Robotman, Firebrand, o Tarantula, e Neptune Perkins. Ele também reorganizou a complicada e às vezes contraditória Continuidade das edições da JSA. Thomas e o desenhista Jerry Ordway lançaram um subproduto de JSA, Infinity Inc (Corporação Infinito), com aventuras atuais com os filhos da JSA. Em 1985, assinou um segundo contrato de três anos. Com a saida de Jim Shooter, Thomas retornou a Marvel, escrevendo histórias para o Doutor Estranho, Thor, Avengers, West Coast (Vingadores da costa Oeste), e Conan, freqüentemente com a co-autoria da sua esposa, Dann Thomas. Durante os idos de 1990, Thomas começou a trabalhar menos para Marvel e DC, mudando-se para as empresas independentes. Escreveu adaptações da Série de TV Xena: A Princesa Guerreira e Hércules: As Viagens Lendárias para Topps Comics e colaborou numa adaptação de Richard Wagner da obra Ciclo do Anel (O Anel do Nibelungo) com Gil Kane. Ele também começou a escrever mais para outros meios de comunicação, incluindo televisão, e re-lançando Alter-ego como uma revista formal. A partir de 2006, vive na Carolina do Sul, e é presidente da indústria de histórias em quadrinhos para caridade (compromisso com raízes americanas). Hino, uma série com Thomas e os artistas Daniel Acuna e Jorge Santamaria Garcia, sobre super-heróis da Segunda Guerra Mundial numa realidade Paralela, começou a ser publicado pela Heroic Publishing em janeiro de 2006. editarPrêmios Thomas ganhou em 1969 Prêmio Alley por Melhor Escritor. Ele mais tarde ganhou em 1971 pela Premio Shazam por Melhor Escritor (Divisão Dramática), seguido por um outro Shazam em 1973 por Melhor História Individual ("A Balada de Red Sonja", com arte de Barry Smith em Conan, o Bárbaro #24), e um Shazam em por Realização Superior como um Indivíduo. editarCitações John Romita ao lhe ser oferecido a posição de redator-chefe da Marvel e recusar: "Eu acho que ao ver Roy Thomas desistir em 1974. E o trabalho que ele fez depois — percebi que não teria tempo para ser criativo. Apenas teria que apagar um incêndio a cada dia Links externos * Categoria:Editores Categoria:Autores de quadrinhos